


前路无归处

by HazyRiver



Series: 近代烟尘集 [1]
Category: Chinese historical RPF, Historical RPF, 民国同人, 近代史同人
Genre: Gen, 北京 - Freeform, 双侯衍生, 文革, 民国, 近代史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Summary: 只谈风月，夹带书籍，不谈政治
Relationships: 王天风 & 王蒲忱
Series: 近代烟尘集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：  
> ⒈站长没有随军南下逃至台湾，而是留在北京。  
> ⒉此文中，李默群的原型，不取李士群，取丁默邨。只有他在45年还活着。  
> ⒊45年，汤芗铭逃至上海时会见了丁默邨。  
> ⒋汤芗铭在解放后两次被捕，此次是将时间设置在66年。
> 
> 引用  
> 1.《外交部文革纪实》  
> 2.《红太阳是怎样升起的》  
> 3.《毛泽东专政始末》

66年的春天，比从前更为寒冷。

一条胡同前的阴影处站着一个人。这条胡同在红太阳照耀下焕然重生的北京中可以说是特别的，满墙的白纸黑字较之他出言语竟算得上是干净，纸上名字戴的帽子竟然也矮了不少，但本应该压在水缸上的石板凭空换了居所堆满了家家户户的门口。①

北方，从来不似江南春夏不分。

今年更与往年不同。

树木凋零，花草也没了生机。百花齐放的已成了过往，院墙与院门中，只有爬山虎绿油油的在逼仄的小巷中，与墙上大字标语，抢占着阳光空间。

春日的阳光刺在背上，一把把直戳脊梁。全然没有了过去的温暖柔和，残留的只有冷冽。

他背后的目光，也像利剑一般泛着寒光，不时从阴暗潮湿的青苔与石缝中迸溅而出。

难以想象，这种目光出自孩子。邻家的孩子在房前向下张望，绿衣和大字合在一起，红星和日光融为一体，直晃人眼。

王怀仪还是从巷口的阴暗处走出，顶着孩子的目光，向着院落走去。他身上的中山装在阳光下泛着棕色的光泽，脊梁后的一块被身后通红的目光紧紧地盯着，那目光向上顺着车线劈开他的外衣，贪婪的想要揉碎他的血肉，践踏到泥土中，在举国的浪潮中，好像这才是他们的归宿。

最终他站在了院门前，阳光从门顶的横杆上投下一片阴影，堪堪罩住了半个身子。孩子的目光从他背后消失了，不必回头，便可以感到那种炙热疯狂的目光，正盯着他面前的一幅画。

毛林会师井冈山。

一幅充满了讽刺，明明是造假的，却从来没有人揭穿的画。②

他拿起了门上的门环，轻轻敲了几下。

门开了，他被引进了院子，院落的角落长满了紫藤萝，墙沿处，数十盆鲜花在仍是寒冽的春风中，顽强的绽放着生机。都有一盆百合被贴心的用屏风立着，挡去了大部分的寒风。

“我以为全国已经没有百合花了。”王怀仪盯着这盆花，喃喃自语。③

“王先生难道不明白上行下效这一句话吗？”有一位老者立在屋檐下，看着院中的王怀仪，一身的白色马褂和洁白的发须一样整洁，目光和善却还是像一只白雕立在房前

王怀仪忽而觉得不自在了。

“王先生不必紧张，45年那一件事我也没有追究的意思。我很清楚那是戴笠的选择但不是他的要求。”④

“既然不是寻仇，那汤公请我来又是何意呢？”

老人拿起了桌子旁边的一串念珠，随意地翻动着桌上翻译了一半的佛经。“王先生是聪明人，难道就没有看出现在这个时局动荡不安，即将有人要动手了吗？”

“还望明示。”

白雕的眼神转回了庭院

“当年我能护住魏际青，现在估计也能护住你。”

王怀仪没有作声。他清楚老人对于毛而言是怎样一种存在，他也清楚，老人言出必行。是问题在于为什么？

如此时局只有谨记：“无功不受禄，大意入歧路”方可残存。

“45年我被你逼的去了一趟上海，我在那里见到了那一位曾经的李主任，当然还有那个王疯子。他托我照顾你，”老人漫不经心地拿起了钢笔，用笔尖向着王怀仪的方向隔空戳了几笔。

“他不是……”

“王先生还不明白吗？朱总没有总过，叛徒也未必叛过。”

一时间室中无言。

沉默，沉默是日间的北平，但沉默却不应是现实的北京。常年响在耳边的高音喇叭、人声的呐喊、检讨的哀求竟然泯灭在这一个下午。花叶滴水的声音稀稀落落，爬山虎的叶声的合唱悄然压住了白纸的边角在风中颤抖的声响。

太静了，静的可怕。

老人的嘴唇似乎颤动了几下。没有声波，没有声响，只留下了满院的疑惑。

“……”

王怀仪上前正欲细听老人的言语，转眼就看见了，老人所写的东西。

“《读毛选》、《赞主席》⑤。汤公，您倒真的是‘不拘小节’。”对于这位反复倒戈、多次站队的老人，党内的风评向来不佳，而那些由他人在心里刻了十几年的印象的堰塞湖终于因为这两首“赞美诗”决堤了。

“如此高龄了，竟然也愿意屈身讨好，人的尊严当真就如此的低贱！”王怀仪一时忘记是谁第一次创造了此言，也不知是哪一夜留下的怒火，但现如今这句话已经在他的脸上描绘的栩栩如生，只差拍上一张白宣就可以装裱入框。

老人忽而愤怒了。他本是高瘦，金丝眼镜架在鼻梁上，镜片上的锐利锋芒，不知是日光还是目光。

这道光钉在他的脸上，一种不知从何而来的窒息感在他的肺中狂舞，席卷至每一节末梢，九泽四渎在这狭窄之地共聚一堂。

他的肺和口鼻中，终究回到了过往岁月。

他又开始有了咳嗽的欲望。49年之后，这样的状态已经很难出现了。

他终究还是攥起拳抵在了唇边，开始了咳嗽。右手在口袋里摸索着，拂过每一丝空隙。终究没有触碰到任何东西。

听见了布料摩擦发出的悉悉嗦嗦的声音，老人终究移开了目光。

“我知道你们对我的看法。不管是你，”他拿起手指了指王怀仪，又指了指墙外“还是他们，都认为我是见风使舵，苟全性命。其实你们都没错。”

老人把他引进了客厅，指着墙上的那幅画像说：“可是你们都忘了，主宰你们命运的人是他不是委员长不是孙总理更不是袁大头，时代变了。我太了解这个人了，你不能指望这样的一个人善待知识分子，更不必说善待有前科之人。过去是乱世现今也是乱世，你我都清楚乱世中的生存，可没有那么容易。”

远处的街上，炸起了一阵敲锣打鼓的声音。

鞭炮一般的红色纸屑，在空中飘扬，就算是隔着院墙也能看见。几面红旗也紧随着尘土一起扬在了空中。

更加远的远方传来了“毛主席打倒谁，我们就打倒谁”的口号声。还有高音喇叭，在远方怒吼着。破风声阵阵传来。

俄顷，院门被人粗暴的砸响。

“你的那位建丰同志，可曾告诉过你阳光明媚的CCCP是什么样的？”老人转过身，向王怀仪丢下了一句话。

“总归不是这样的。”他忽然意识到了什么 ，又开始了咳嗽。

“正是如此，若不投其所好，你我怕都是要好好的洗一次澡了。”老人将小桌上的信用信封装好，反手递给了王怀仪。“这几日不在，还请王先生自己将行李，搬至此处。若有空可能要劳烦王先生，替我将此信送予章士钊。”

远处灰尘与纸屑飞扬，整条胡同与胡同口都被蒙在一阵挥舞中，人影幢幢，看不清楚。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也没有料到的后文（看了野百合花丛书后的产物）。

或许是顾忌着堂内和最高革命领袖的合影和“统战好同志”的批语，诸位小将算是极为客气，家业未抄，粗言未出，社会主义的浓痰和斧钺也未请屋内二人好好享用，连内室也未进，只是念叨着几句“请汤先生前去解释一番”扶其上了车，徒留这突兀访者立于小院。  
逆流被压制后的炎夏热浪滚滚，红太阳在此时第一次被乌云盖去了光辉。巷口因听见军车声略有些惊慌的行人又恢复了日常的喧闹，邻家难得见这些呼风唤雨不可一世的小将卫兵低声下气，自有人掩上了窗子，在啪的一声响后传出了偷偷嗤笑的气音。  
主人离去，这居所也不便再待，王先生便匆匆道别，回家中去了。

王先生回到了他所居的胡同。  
这一面南胡同相较于他处算是清静整洁，前朝旧臣，不论官职无论军衔，不管资产不管阶级全都被一股脑倒入其中。原“党国余孽”居于此地，其他居民避之不及，手头宽裕的寓公便借此机会将这胡同改头换面，家中佣人每日扫撒庭院也算干净。  
王先生户中少有闲钱，海峡对面又值风起，白色的风暴遮天蔽日，与红色大旗遥相呼应，外汇便也停了几年。囊中羞涩，这一处勉强容身之地便算不得舒适了。小屋室仅方丈，常有飞虫硕鼠过户造访，也时有风雨霉菌不请自来，好在从窗口向外望便可直接看到胡同口，每日午后阳光会定时自此造访，使这一小室免遭阴湿之苦。  
得了汤老嘱咐，王先生自是匆匆收拾行囊。  
家中资产古籍、族谱贵重之物在当年都随家人一同从成都至台，现今残屋旧瓦也没什么不可舍弃之物，几箱文件早在离职之时变全在火焰中送予载之先生批阅，俯仰一室，真与资产阶级沾上关联的便只有屋中那一方锁死抽屉。  
抽屉里照理只应零散分布着取代前敌牌的几包大前门。当年尚在鸣放之时，“衣分三色，食分五等”，这香烟也不例外，被迫忝列特供之阶层，在酸葡萄的架子上占据了光辉一席；如此时局统战也失去其意义，既非高干也无门路，断了来源便也只能戒烟。为求戒烟，这一方木匣的钥匙早被掷于他处，混在不知名的杂事旧物中没了踪影。  
王先生随手提了门边工人留下的铁钎，撬开了抽屉。  
数年未开的抽屉刚刚重见天日，便尘埃四起，伸手轻抚便满指烟尘。时间的灰烬从抽屉内腾起，浮起在日光里，在几包受潮软化、在黄梅季节的侵蚀下一触即化灰的香烟之下，还有一样被油纸细细包裹的长条物件。  
王先生用力扯了扯油纸的边角，却不小心撕开了半边，一张他曾经签过无数张同样形制的手令向着光明那方飘去。他登时明白了手上是何物，忙拾回手令，包回油纸中；又觉不妥，撕了墙上的人像贴在盒上盖去了油纸缝，匆忙提着行李推门而出。

**Author's Note:**

> ①汤芗铭晚年隐居于石板胡同，改名汤住心。  
> ②当时文革期间，为了抬捧林彪，所以把井冈山革命根据地的建立设置为毛林会师井冈山。此见于《外交部文革纪实》。自此，朱总是真的“再也没有总过了”。  
> ③此为王实味的一篇文章《野百合花》（?），是开始延安整风的契机。此见于《红太阳是怎样升起的》。作者尚未找到此文原文，因而若是该文内容与文中所表达的意思不同都是本人的错误。  
> ④45年戴笠任命王蒲臣为军统局驻平津督察，兼任肃奸委员会督查组长。当时北平有不少重要汉奸，肃奸委员会以宴请之名引蛇出洞，成功支开了司机和保镖，酒过三巡，亮出底牌，将汉奸一网打尽。汤芗铭因那天汽车发生了故障，因而未能参加鸿门宴而幸免于难。  
> ⑤此处出自收藏家祖熹所拍的“汤芗铭致章士钊的信札”。章士钊其人其行一样令人不齿，与汤芗铭不同的是：章是因早年帮助过毛因而安享晚年；而汤会被毛留下一条性命，或许是二人具是心狠手辣之徒算是半个“知己”（此可见于毛对汤在湘清洗的支持态度可见），又或许是他大表忠心换来的（若有兴趣可以去读读这两首诗）。
> 
> 文中“朱总没有总过”是文革是红卫兵反朱德时所用，说“总司令”没有真正掌握兵权，并不称职，实则毛的确没让他称职过。而此段语境是为了表示王天风并没有背叛“党国”，而这个事实是李默群在上海时告诉汤的。汤此时是在解释王站长的疑惑，也是相变说明汤认为戴笠对王有隐瞒，没有告诉王“死间计划”最开始王天风可能不用死。而这种保留才是促使汤说出“是戴笠的选择但不是他的要求”的原因，汤认为王提议设立“鸿门宴”但被戴笠保护的很好，所以不知道针对对象没有树敌，因此对于自己这个“汉奸”没有恶意，因而可以救他一命。  
> 王站长和疯子还是有故事的，可能接下来会写一个长篇讲一讲他们的故事，戴笠对王蒲忱这个小学弟还是很照顾的。


End file.
